Battle for Far Water
"A final battle! Can you save them? More importantly, can you lead the alliance you have put together?" This is a companion-specific encounter for Estrella, as well as the final card in her quest line. Event As the sun sets you meet with Estrella in town. "The Empire draws close. Tonight we move against the approaching army." You return to the Elder Queen once more. The last queen of the Silt-ears presses something into your hands. "May rivers fill with blood," she hisses. The player acquires Empire's Ruin. In a small square by the abandoned town hall, Estrella addresses the people of Far Water. Her news is grim. If their defense fails, they will have little choice but to abandon the town. The residents mutter nervously as she continues. "Prepare provisions and your animals. Should we not return, you will have only days to take what you can carry and leave." The Peasant King, his leather cap decorated with a somber black feather, wishes you luck in the battle. Behind him stands a small group of farmers armed with pitchforks and rusty guns. "They would like to fight with you." The Dealer draws a 2 of Toil. He presses his hand to your forehead and all at once becomes very solemn. "May the rivers of Far Water call you home safe by harvest." The player acquires Plentiful Harvest. Finally, you rendezvous with Millet the Ogre outside of town. The Far Water farmers are surprisingly calm at the sight of the towering monster - they may be numb from the nerves. The ogre observes a Far Water peasant clutching a pitchfork and shakes his great, gruesome head. "Doth thy battalia wish a swift death?" The Dealer draws an Ogre Card. With all preparations done, Captain Estrella Fiore turns to you. "Are you ready to take on the incoming Empire army?" 1) Say you are. :Estrella nods. "You are a worthy soldier. Do not let that leave you. No matter how high you climb in life, courage in the face of doom is what counts. Always keep the heart of a soldier." :"Now ready yourself - we may not make it out of this alive." 2) Weep in terror. :Estrella averts her gaze respectfully as you gather your wits again. "We may not make it out alive, but it will be a worthy death." Estrella leads your ragtag band to the bank of a great river. "Knight Mournholt heads the legion. He plans to march on Far Water at dawn. If we can reach him before then, the town may be saved." Get to Knight Mournholt before the timer is up. (4 minutes of time in Combat) You run into a squad of Empire soldiers. Perhaps a scouting group from the main army? The Dealer draws a 6 of Steel. Will you use the peasants in this fight? You may only use this Ally Card once. 1) Call in the peasants. 2) Continue. Will you use the ogre in this fight? You may only use this Ally Card once. 1) Call in Millet the Ogre. 2) Continue. (For the sake of brevity, these Ally Cards are denoted here only once, but are available before each battle until they are used.) The player enters Combat. With the soldiers dispatched, Estrella leads you deeper into the forest. Further in, you encounter a scouting party of Empire soldiers. The Dealer draws a 4 of Steel and a Musket of Steel. The player enters Combat. With the soldiers dispatched, Estrella leads you deeper into the forest. You find a small camp of Empire soldiers settling down for their evening meal. They drop their stuffed apples as you burst through the foliage. The Dealer draws a Captain of Steel and a Phalanx of Steel. The player enters Combat. With the soldiers dispatched, Estrella leads you deeper into the forest. "Here," she stops at the sight of a camp flying Empire colours. "We've reached the Imperial command centre. Knight Mournholt is here." The Dealer draws a General of Steel and a 2 of Steel. A figure, resplendent in heavy armour, pushes through the soldiers. He is taken aback at the sight of Estrella. "Well, it seems I've lost a bet. I wagered you had died in the debacle in the Old City." The Dealer draws a Knight of Steel. Knight Mournholt smirks. "You have fallen far, Fiore. Do you really think this whelp," he gestures to you, "knows what's best for this land? We need unity. We need strength. Rabble like this seek to tear us apart." Estrella's confidence falters as she stares at the Empire banners - the banners that she used to fight for. "I do not want to kill you, Mournholt. I do not want to kill these soldiers here, but if you do not stand down, I will kill you all." The soldiers arrayed behind Knight Mournholt grip their weapons and glance nervously about. "The Emperor wants unity at the cost of those unlucky enough to be born in the way of his progress." Estrella draws her sword and pistol. "And if he will not stop, I will kill him too." The player enters Combat. With Knight Mournholt dealt with, he can no longer send the word to march on Far Water. The village will be safe, for now. The player gains 12 Fame. Estrella wipes the blood from her sword - the faded Empire tattoo on her arm flexing with each swift movement. "This is high treason. From here on, I am no Empire captain, not even an Empire soldier." 1) Ask what will become of Far Water. :"The Empire's armies are vast as the ocean - they will come again for this stronghold... but Far Water will be safe for a time." :"They will only truly be safe when the Empire ends its war on the North." 2) Ask what will become of her. :"Most of the Empire rabble do not know my face, so I will be safe, by and large. Once word of this gets out, any soldiers that recognise me would be ordered to kill me on sight." :"Pah! Let them know. Let them know that Captain Estrella Fiore stands against the Emperor." 3) Continue on your journey. :"I'm not a young woman anymore. The world is a darker place than I once thought. I have become complacent." :You return to Far Water, Estrella deep in thought. At last, she speaks. "I misspent my youth fighting for the glory of a cold and uncaring empire. I will spend the rest of my days fighting to dismantle it, no matter how doomed that endeavor may be." :The player gains this card's token. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Empire Captain Bellmare. Token Unlocks For defending Far Water against an army... The Rebel (Companion Card) Estrella's Unusual Contact Category:Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens